mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Islands
:This article is about the Islands of My Singing Monsters. For the Islands of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, see Islands (Dawn of Fire). Islands are the places in which monsters are located. There are currently a total of sixteen islands: eleven of which are unique and five that are almost identical copies of other islands. Each island has a unique song that is produced by the monsters who live there and work together. Most islands will be covered with Obstacles, or trees and rocks, that need to be cleared in order to make more space. These trees and rocks will cost Coins ( ) to be removed and Diamonds ( ) to be added back to the island. As a special note, if the camera is zoomed all the way out from an island, a face can be seen on the front of it. The player first begins on Plant Island, as it is the only island unlocked at the start. To navigate between the other islands, the Map ( ) is used, which is unlocked when Cold Island is bought. Buying Cold Island also frees the restriction on Gold Island, Ethereal Island, and Fire Haven. When Air Island is purchased, Shugabush Island becomes available. All Natural Islands, that is, those that manifest the elements of Plant ( ), Cold ( ), Air ( ), Water ( ), and Earth ( ), must be purchased in order after the player begins on Plant Island and the player must be at least level 4 in order to purchase them. The level 4 requirement also extends to Gold Island, Ethereal Island, Shugabush Island, and Fire Haven. Tribal Island and Wublin Island are unlocked for free at level 10 and level 13 respectively, while the Mirror Islands become available for purchase at level 20. Composer Island is unlocked for free at level 7. Descriptions Natural Islands *'Plant Island' **A lush, green, relaxing landscape filled with greenery and cheer. Has the elements of Plant ( ), Cold ( ), Water ( ), Earth ( ), Plasma ( ), Legendary ( ), Mythical ( ), and Spooktacle ( ). Its main season is Spooktacle, has the main element of Plant, and is the first island available in the game. *'Cold Island' **A dark, icy area filled with snow and in constant nighttime. Has the elements Cold ( ), Air ( ), Water ( ), Plant ( ), Shadow ( ), Legendary ( ), And Yay ( ). Its main season is the Festival of Yay, has the main element of Cold, and is the first island able to be bought. *'Air Island' **A cloudy, misty island high up in the clouds and very mechanical. Has the elements Air ( ), Water ( ), Cold ( ), Earth ( ), Mech ( ), Mythical ( ), Legendary ( ), And Love ( ). Its main season is the Season of Love, and has the main element of Air. *'Water Island' **A lush, wet environment underwater and filled with sea life. Has the elements Water ( ), Air ( ), Earth ( ), Plant ( ), Crystal ( ), and Eggy ( ). Its main season is Egg-Stravaganza, and has the main element of Water. *'Earth Island' **A barren, red landscape filled with smoke and lava. Has the elements Earth ( ), Air ( ), Plant ( ), Cold ( ), Poison ( ), and Summer ( ). Its main season is SummerSong, and has the main element of Earth. Mirror Islands *'Mirror Plant Island' **Mirror Plant Island holds a mysterious, green landscape and has Ghazt's plasmic balls scattered across it. It has the same monsters and elements as Plant Island and all of the same events, but isn't decorated when seasonal events occur. It contains what remains of the Teleporter structure from the prequel game Dawn of Fire. *'Mirror Cold Island' **The island has a wintry landscape with a dark purple night sky and several darker tones of grey and black along the furry edges .It has the same monsters and elements as Cold Island and all of the same events, but isn't decorated when seasonal events occur. On the island, there is what remains of the Wondermine structure from the prequel game Dawn of Fire. *'Mirror Air Island' **''Description to be added...'' *'Mirror Water Island' **''Description to be added...'' *'Mirror Earth Island' **An island with lava poking out at certain points and a green and red sky. It has the same monsters and elements as Earth Island and all of the same events, but isn't decorated when seasonal events occur. It has purple rubber like substances all over it that likely is related to the Ethereals, considering their appearance across the mirror other islands, like Jeeode's crystals on Mirror Water Island. It also contains the Deconstructor, an unused Dawn of Fire structure that was going to originally be added to Dawn of Fire. Fire Islands *'Fire Haven' **A waxy, firey island in the core of the monster verse holding the long forgotten fire element. Has the elements Fire ( ), Plant ( ), Air ( ), Earth ( ), and Feast-Ember ( ). It has the main element of Fire *'Fire Oasis' **A glossy, festive island on the ocean used as a refugee base for the fire element monsters. Has the elements Air ( ), Fire ( ), Water ( ), Cold ( ), and Feast-Ember ( ). It is special because it was made by the monsters themselves. Magical Islands *'Psychic Island' **An alien, exotic island in space found recently by monster explorers. Previously named "Fire Frontier", it initially did not have the Psychic element until it was discovered a month after the island's initial release. Has the elements Water ( ), Plant ( ), and Fire ( ) and Psychic ( ). *'Faerie Island' **An hidden, island, shrouded in mist. Fairytales, trolls and mushrooms have made this island their home. Has the elements Earth ( ), Cold ( ), and Fire ( ) and Faerie ( ). Teleporting and Egg Islands *'Shugabush Island' **A shrubby, musical island home to the legendary Shugafam. Has the Natural Elements and the Legendary ( ) element. Based on the singer/songwriter Kristian Bush. *'Ethereal Island' **An extraterrestrial, ethereal like island in a pocket universe home to the Ethereal Monsters. Has the elements Plasma ( ), Shadow ( ), Mech ( ), Crystal ( ), and Poison ( ). Has a connection to the Natural and Mirror Islands. *'Wublin Island' **A hyper, lightened landscape filled with electricity and home to the supernatural electric element that spans across the natural islands. Has the Supernatural ( ) element. Home to the Wubbox and its creations, the Wublins. *'Celestial Island' **An unknown, magical area with the destroyed remains of the mystical Starhenge and home to the pure creators of the monster world. Has the Natural, Ethereal, and Supernatural elements, but just known and stated as Celestial ( ). Holds the Celestials in their reborn forms. *'Gold Island' **A golden, royal island in the center of the Monsterverse that is every monster’s dream to live on. Has all the non-Fire Natural Elements. Able to hold level 15+ monsters. Other Islands *'Composer Island' **A white, classical island connecting to the human world able to make monstrous melodies. Has all the non-Fire Natural Monsters plus Glowbes. Able to buy up to 5 versions. *'Tribal Island' **A wild, decorative landscape with a mask and feathers holding the powerful fire elemental Kayna in amber. Also has all the non-Fire Natural Elements. Can only have one monster at a time per player. List of Islands Notes *The Gold Island can only house duplicates of monsters which have achieved level 15 on the natural islands, which are then placed on the Gold Island. *The completed song of most islands may be bought in the Market. *Every island has a face-like area in its front part. This is because the game's lore treats them as ancient monsters, either named "Colossals" or “Titans”. *Every Natural Island is missing one of the five natural elements. A monster cannot exist on an island which is missing any of the monster's elements. *Some monsters need to be Teleported to certain islands in order to live there: **Certain Natural Monsters can be teleported to Shugabush Island **All Single-element Ethereal Monsters can be teleported to Ethereal Island. * The map and All Islands except Wublin Island, Celestial Island, Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island, Mirror Islands, and Composer Island are unlocked at level 6. Gallery Island Backdrop Plant Island Backdrop.png|Plant Island Mirror Plant Island Backdrop.png|Mirror Plant Island Vegetable Medley Backdrop.png|Vegetable Medley (Plant Island) Cold Island Backdrop.png|Cold Island Mirror Cold Island Backdrop.png|Mirror Cold Island Sweti Settlement Backdrop.png|Sweti Settlement (Cold Island) Air Island Backdrop.png|Air Island Mirror Air Island Backdrop.png|Mirror Air Island Gigacheep Nest Backdrop.png|Gigacheep Nest (Air Island) Water Island Backdrop.png|Water Island Mirror Water Island Backdrop.png|Mirror Water Island Earth Island Backdrop.png|Earth Island Mirror Earth Island Backdrop.png|Mirror Earth Island Temple of Hahoo Backdrop.png|Temple of Hahoo (Earth Island) Gold Island Backdrop.png|Gold Island Ethereal Island Backdrop.png|Ethereal Island Shugabush Island Backdrop.png|Shugabush Island Tribal Island Backdrop.png|Tribal Island Wublin Island Backdrop.png|Wublin Island Composer Island Backdrop.png|Composer Island Celestial Island Backdrop.png|Celestial Island Fire Haven Backdrop.png|Fire Haven Fire Oasis Backdrop.png|Fire Oasis Psychic Island Backdrop.png|Psychic Island Faerie Island Backdrop.png|Faerie Island Grounds Island01 grass.png|Plant Island's ground Island02 snow.png|Cold Island's ground Island03 sand.png|Air Island's ground Island04 water.png|Water Island's ground Island05 rock.png|Earth Island's ground Island06 gold.png|Gold Island's ground Island07 ethereal.png|Ethereal Island's ground Island08 legendary.png|Shugabush Island's ground Island09 tribal.png|Tribal Island's ground Island10 grass.png|Wublin Island's ground Island11 grass.png|Composer Island's ground Island12 wax.png|Fire Haven's ground Island13 wax.png|Fire Oasis' ground Island14 psychic.png|Psychic Island's ground Category:Islands